The Truth ( Disney Protectors)
by Aggregate Dragon
Summary: WHAT IF THE BOOKS WERE REAL? Disney and Kingdom Keeper fans, you need to know the truth. Come here to find out more about the overtakers. Disney as we know it is at stake.
1. Letter to all Disney fans

**Hey guys! This is just a intro to get ball rolling on this new series i plan on starting soon. Head to my bio page for more info in a couple days!**

also make so leave a review so i know whether or not to continue! Thanks!

* * *

Dear Disney Fans,

Have you heard of the book series called 'The Kingdom Keepers' by Ridley Pearson? Well lets just say what he wrote in his books were true, The overtakers are real, Mickey Mouse is really, And the war... Yeah its real too.

The kingdom keepers are fighting to keep the Disney parks safe especially at night. They are constantly risking becoming the next sleeping beauty to keep Maleficent and the others from taking over. They are pretty cool, I've even had the honor of working with them once after saving them.

So who am I? Well, I'm a different kind of kingdom keeper; I guess you can call me a Disney Protector. The kingdom keepers and I have to fight for Disney only, They protect the parks and I protect the stories. Guardian, Keeper, protector, call me what you want but either way I save Disney. I know it may sound stupid but, its important.

What if Captain Hook teamed up with Ursula to take down prince Eric? **Lets just say Melody wouldn't exist.**

What if Clayton from Tarzan helped Scar from TLK get rid of his "pest problem"? **Clayton gets a new rug.**

Yea, the stories we all know and cherish would be destroyed and the bad guys would be a whole lot stronger. I don't know about you but my childhood would be messed up and I probably wouldn't be here telling you squat about Disney.

Let me explain how this works. You pop in a classic Disney movie like "Aladdin" and you're enjoying it till you get to the part where Aladdin confronts Jafar for the lamp. Suddenly, Jafar's "pet" brown and black lion comes on the scene and corners Aladdin. So if you've seen the movie before, you should instantly know that first of all Jafar doesn't have a lion and second that it's really scar from TLK.

See what I mean? Two words: Messed. Up.

So changes like this happen all the time and Its my job to fix the story. So you're probably thinking you've never seen these changes and your most likely right, that means I'm doing my job. You know those scenes that pop up and you think to yourself ' Oh, I don't remember this part.'? Well, that is due to the movie changes being fixed.

Now Here's the crazy part, i have to go into the movies in order to fix them. Most of the time only a few people in the movies can see me thanks to the magic of the blue fairy and the rest of the league, who chose me. (that's another story altogether) But some times Im just that random person in the background who remains nameless and is only in one scene briefly.

Just like the kingdom keepers I've dealt with my share of Disney villains.

Ive tangled with mother Gothel and swept the floor with Cinderella's step mother more time than I care to count. I have almost a thousand and one tales about battling Jafar and under da sea with Ursula (Sorry, I'm done with the bad puns) The evil queen has a bounty on me even though we've never met, and don't get me started on Maleficent.

Everyday, these among other villains grow stronger with every movie, book, game, and fan stories with them in there. So these movies centered on the villains that have started sprouting up are bad news for me and the Kingdom Keepers. **Me writing this is a risk but, I think you all have the right to know the _truth_.**

So here's my story. As I fight among who you all thought were works of fiction, follow along.. You might be next to join the Disney protectors.

Sincerely,

? ? ? ? ? ( Disney protector)


	2. Me, a Protector?

**Thanks Purpleshapehearts for the quick review, I wrote this chapt early to say thanks. ;) **

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Be sure to review!**

***I do not own any Disney characters or the kingdom keepers. I do own the Disney Protectors.**

* * *

I feel satisfied as I place the latest 'Kingdom Keepers' book on my bookshelf among the others. The series is good and it goes into great details of whats really going on at Disney but, I just wish these books would have come out before I became a Protector. Then maybe I would have been more prepared...

I think back to a couple years ago when it all began.

**... A few years back...**

The day has been pretty normal up till now.. When the Blue fairy from Pinocchio came knocking on my window, literally. After a moment of me staring at her, she just waves her wand and my windows open on their own gently.

I shake my head feverishly, _why did she bother knocking?_

" Blue Fairy, no offense but you are a Disney character so can't possibly be standing here."

The fairy gives me a knowing smile.

" I think You and I both know you have tried to wish upon a star before. "

I look down slightly embarrassed.

" I was younger, and really gullible."

She shakes her head.

" Not Gullible, did you not just wish again last night? It has been a while."

I swallow.

" Well I just thought I would figure out why I would do it in the first place, that's all."

The fairy gently gestures to the starry night time sky.

" Its because you still believe. You have been hoping for your dreams to come true."

The blue fairy walks over to my bookshelf filled with fairytales and fantasy, she turns back to me.

" Do you find it hard to move on from these stories? These tales of magic and dreams?"

Unconsciously I find myself nodding and the fairy picks up my toy genie lamp.

" Your knowledge and love of all of this is no accident. You have always been drawn to Disney the most because it's a part of you."

She walks over to the full body mirror i just got. it was delivered here yesterday on my birthday and I thought it was from my uncle but I spoke with him today and he didn't know anything about it. The thick wood frame curved to the top and carved a curvy 'D' in the center. The blue fairy touches the 'D' in the center.

" Its time you take part in your destiny."

I look at her like she's crazy.

" Wait, Destiny? Like im suppose to become the next Walt Disney? Because i cant draw to save my life and..and..."

I lose my train of thought as the mirror starts to shimmer and lets off a golden glow. The fairy turns back to me with a gentle smile.

" Are you ready? The mirror will lead you to the castle."

Okay now I know she's crazy.

" You want me to walk through that?"

The blue fairy laughs and the rising panic in me seems to die down.

" It will not harm you. Only a true believer can walk through. Come the rest of the league is waiting."

I look at her confused as I inch slightly closer to the mirror.

" League?"

She nods.

" All will be explained at the castle, are you ready?"

I stare at the mirror. _If this is a dream nothing will happen right?_ I glance at the calm fairy. _But.. If it is real then.._ I take a deep breath and nod. The fairy takes a step back allowing me access to the mirror.

I hesitantly stick my left hand in hopes that if it takes my left hand or something i will still be able to use my right. As soon as my hand reaches through it feels cold but smooth for a second almost like a pool of water. Then it becomes pleasantly warm and I can feel a nice breeze hit my face gently. After a moment i hold my breath and step fully into it.

* * *

Soft Gold and soft blue lights fade in and out as i speed through the tunnel of lights, The air around me reminds me of the Philar magic scent of apple pie then, it all suddenly stops and I find myself In the biggest hallway I've ever seen.

I look around and notice a mirror much bigger than mine taking up the whole back wall stretched to the ceiling. _Wow..._ Then I notice something blue at the corner of my eye. I turn to find a glowing blue ball of flames. Instantly I recognize it. _A Whisp..._ I take a step towards it and it multiplies leading down the darkened hall. I remember their purpose in the movie: _Follow them to change your fate..._ I take off after them further away from my way home.

Finally, the whisps lead me to a door and disappear leaving me staring at the doors feeling a mix of excitement and worry. _What if this is a dream or a trap?_Always let your heart be your guide. As soon as those words crossed my mind, i feel relief and I pull the heavy doors open and enter.

I enter a huge, high ceiling circular room with a variety of seats. Stone structures line the walls, But that's not what makes my jaw drop.

Before me sat some of the notable Disney characters: Cinderella's fairy godmother, Rafiki from lion king, Merlin from sword in the stone, Jiminy Cricket, Phil from Hercules, Genie from Aladdin, Lumiere from beauty and the beast, Denahi from Brother Bear, and last but not least The Blue fairy.

I stare at them wide eyed. Rafiki points his staff at me.

" Welcome. We are the guardian league, we lead the fight against the Disney villains who are striving to destroy our worlds and yours. We welcome you the castle.

I look at each of them in turn.

" Wait, you mean to tell me Disney villains like Ursula and Maleficent are real and plan to take over the real world? How is that possible."

Denahi stands up gesturing to the rest of the league.

" Tell me young one, do we seem impossible?"

I swallow nervously.

" Well, yes..."

I hear a groan from somewhere and Denahi hushes them then turns back to me with his face emotionless.

" I have seen my brother turned into a bear. Nothing is impossible. Make sure to remember that."

I nod still trying to swallow all of this, there's something I still don't understand. I look up at them.

" Why are you telling me?"

Merlin looks at me with serious eyes. He looks tired.

" Disney is under attack, And we need you to stop it."

I look around at the group.

" Why me? Shouldn't someone else who's better equipped for this do it?"

My words sound crazy even to myself. _Who am I kidding? No one is equipped for this!_ The league members glance around as the blue fairy speaks up again.

" You are the one equipped for it. You have been raised knowing our stories, taking what we and others learned to heart. You are exactly the reason Walt Disney worked so hard to make Disney so big."

Jiminy jumps down then up onto a pedestal next to me.

" You see, when he started making Disney stories he realized the villains he created started causing mayhem was too late for him to stop, Walt's magic became real and he knew he wouldn't always be around to fix and protect things. That's why he needed more people to believe so they are able to control these issues."

Lumiere hops forward.

" Zat iz right, my friend. But not everyone can be a protector, only people who have somezing we call the 'Disney Spark' can truly fight the villains."

I look at the candle holder then the cricket.

" So you guys think I have this... Disney spark?"

They nod and Rafiki smiles.

" Correction. We know you have it. Dat much is certain."


	3. Rub the lamp?

**Hey thanks for the reviews! **

**To answers the burning question in everyones' minds about this story about when do the Kingdom Keepers come to play and I must admit there will probably only be one or two chapters with most of them in the future. ( I may do one-on-one chapters as well but don't hold me to it!)**

Please enjoy!

* * *

I wake up feeling groggy, I sit up slowly with a yawn and my eyes are still shut tight. _What a weird dream.. Maybe I should stop staying up late looking up disney songs on Youtube..._ I open my eyes and the first thing I see is my plastic genie lamp sitting on my dresser right across from my bed. I get of bed staring at it curiously.

" Strange, normally I keep it on my book shelf."

I mutter to myself as I reach out to grab it. My hands shoot back at my first touch when I realize somethings wrong. Instead of feeling plastic, I feel cool metal, perhaps brass? I think back to my dream. _No way..._ Slowly, I reach out and pick it up to find its only slightly heavier than my plastic one. _It still looks the same.. But I might as well try it..._ Shaking my head wondering how old I really am, I rub the lamp.

At first, nothing happens and I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. _Seriously, Im taking a break from all things Disne- Oh my_

My thoughts are interrupted when Blue smoke with a ting of purple comes shooting out of the spout of the lamp. I feel the lamp slip from my fingers and a portion of the smoke reaches out forming a blue hand and catch it right before it hits the floor. I watch in disbelief as the smoke continues to take shape to reveal Genie. He smiles at me and drops the lamp back into my hands.

" I think you dropped this, kid"

I glance down at the lamp then back at the man who just puffed out of a lamp.

" Uh.. Thanks..."

It silent for a moment as before I cant help but blurt out my burning question.

" What are you doing in my lamp?"

Genie laughs floating slightly off the floor.

" Dont you remember last night, kid? I've been assigned to help you."

I think back to what i moments ago thought was a bizarre dream. _He's right. It was right after my huge choice..._

...

Jiminy stares at me hopeful, the whole league does. He hops to the edge of the pedestal.

" So will you help us? Once you've made your decision, there's no turning back."

I look down feeling every eye in the room on me. _This is crazy! I'm just someone whose getting too old to wish on a star for dreams, I'm not some expert! I can't just -_ my thoughts stop and i think about the joy Disney gives me and others, that special that only Disney can give you. _Do I really want that gone? Do I really want to let the bad guys win?.. No.. I can't let Disney die..._ I look up at the league filled to the brim with a fire burning in my soul.

" Yes. I'll do it."

Relief floods the leagues faces and I hear Rafiki's strange laughter among cheers from a few of the others. The blue fairy nods with a huge smile and then Phil hops off his seat walking next to me and faces the league trying to get their attention.

" Time out everyone! Quiet down a sec! Hey, I'm trying to talk here!"

He crosses his arms and grumbles at me.

" They are worse than Hermes when it comes to being quiet for more than a minute!"

With that comment he sticks two of his fingers in his mouth and hive the loudest , shrill, whistle I have ever heard. Everyone grows quiet instantly to cover their ears, including me. After a moment they all turn to the short sayter. He taps his hoof impatiently.

" It's about time! We need to figure out whose going to watch the girl."

I hear mutters of agreement and I raise my hand not really sure how to get their attentions.

" Um why do I need to be watched?"

Lumire clops closer.

" To aid you of course! To make sure you are comfortable."

Comfortable? Phil rolls his eyes and interjects.

" He means make sure you don't die."

I turn to the sayter.

" Die?!"

He opens his mouth to reply but a hard fruit conks him on the head I turn to Rafik who im guessing threw it as Phil grumbles rubbing his head. Rafiki looks serious.

" stop trying to scar her! It's so dat villains can't follow you back home And to teach you more about our world."

I nod feeling a little bit better about all of this.

" So who will watch me?"

Merlin points to Phil.

" I nominate Phil. It was truly a miracle that he was able to train that scrawny lad, Hercules. Phil's fighting instincts could prove very useful for fighting villains head on."

Jiminy and a couple others nod in agreement. Denahi stands pointing to Jiminy.

" I nominate Jiminy for his wisdom. Some times the strongest weapon in battle clear thinking."

Lumire nods in agreement but Phil baa's in annoyance mumbling something about daring them to try logic against a hydra. Debate starts about brawns verses smarts when The blue fairy steps forward and all eyes turn to her.

" I nominate Genie to go with her. His knowledge of thousands of years could benefit her greatly and I noticed a lamp already in her room."

The league is silent for a moment then Merlin nods.

" Genie does posses magic still that could aid her in battle..."

The fairy godmother smiles.

" Plus he's good with the young people"

Rafiki nod staring at me.

" Yes, I already feel a great bond between them. With it in time, it will make them stronger."

By this last point everyone is on board with this notion and everyone look to Genie who stands up. The blue fairy turns to him.

" Genie, do you accept this task?"

Genie nods curtly looking more serious than I have Ever seen him in the movies. The Blue fairy looks at me as she continues.

" Very well then, good luck."

Genie walks over and reaches a hand out to shake, as soon as we touch I feel a shock work its way from my hand to the rest of my body and I hear Rafiki say one more thing before I black out.

" The connection is now complete."

...

I feel excitement flare up inside. _It wasnt a dream at all..._ I look to Genie.

" What now?"

Genie gives me a mischievously grin.

" Now we take out some villains."

* * *

**please leave a review!**


	4. I join a circus

**Thanks for all the reviews and to make up for the short chapter last time, Ive made sure this one was long and hopfully satisfying.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I stop at the door of my room and call out to my parents.

" Coming!"

I rush into my room and the door shuts behind me but I don't think about it as I grab my shoes and jacket. I turn towards the door to find Genie standing there. I give a small wave and try to go around him to the door.

" Hey Genie, I can't talk. I'm going to miss the movie!"

A blue hand stretches out and spins me towards the mirror which I now notice is glowing.

" Whoa, slow your roll! Pay attention"

I glance at genie confused.

" Do I need to go back to the castle?"

Genie shakes his head.

" Nope it's your first assignment. There's trouble in France."

I instantly picture the Eiffel Tower and the scent of fresh bread, with my stomach now growling i glance at the door.

" France? But.. My parents are waiting.."

Genie points to a watch on his arm that I swear wasn't there seconds ago.

" They'll be fine! And hey, there's no time like the present to see the world!"

I sigh feeling a mix of excitement and worry. I put on my shoes and turn to the mirror.

" Alright, let's do this."

With that, I step in.

As I step out I feel sort of disoriented. I look behind me to see a solid wall. Weird...

" Pardon me, Lass."

After a second I realize the voice is talking to me and I turn to find a baker pushing a wooden cart of fresh baguettes. I stumble back and hit the wall and I watch the cart go by. I then hear a shout on my far right and I take a look at my surroundings. All around me many people are bustling around happily with flowers and banners, mothers are chatting together about some festival as their kids laugh and chase eachother around. I hear a shout from above and I glance up in time to see a bucket of something g being dumped out, I instantly dive to the left and narrowly avoid getting hit.

" Genie, maybe you should have given me a little warning that- Genie?"

I look around finally noticing Genie is no where to be found. _He did say 'We' right?_ I feel a slight panic rise in me. _Maybe I ended up In the wrong place? I mean, everyone is speaking English and I.. Oh._ Mid-thought I spot the lamp laying on the ground near where I appeared. I pick it up and I'm surprised to feel that it's plastic again. I rub it nervously.

" Umm.. Genie? You can come out now."

I wait, no smoke. I'm rubbing the lamp vigorously when I hear Genie's voice..Coming from within the lamp.

" Calm down before you rub down that cheap plastic."

I look at the lamp feeling annoyed.

" So are you coming out?"

Genie's voice continues.

" I'm actually not really there with you. This lamp is being used for communication purposes so we can talk. Don't you think it would be weird for a big blue guy to be walking around the streets of France?"

I look around perplexed.

" But, this is disney. And why is everyone speaking English if this is France?"

Genie chuckles.

" You've got to remember that most of these people don't realize that they are only a part of a story, to them this life is normal. And here's a kicker kid, your speaking French! It's a perk of being sent by the league, any disney movie, character, or place you encounter will instantly be translated both ways."

I nod wishing I had this before I fail French class last year.

" So what am I suppose to be doing here? What movie in I in?"

A small puff of blue smoke leaves the lamp and surrounds me.

" Something isn't right here, actually more like someone. You need to find whoever doesn't belong here and stop them before they ruin the story any more than they have. I've gotten you a job with a visiting circus, and this dress so you can stop sticking out."

The smoke clears and a plain white and brown dress has replaced my jeans and T-shirt. I glance down at it feeling a mix of fascination and annoyance. _Great..a dress..._ I notice most of the people are moving left so I start walking that direction as well.

" So Genie, you never told me what disney movie I'm in."

Genie chuckles as I round the corner and my jaw drops at what I see a few streets ahead of me towering over more than half the city.

" You are in 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame."

...

I walk mostly in a daze still staring at Notre Dame's massive size. I know this movie but I haven't seen it since I was little. Even then, I know the storyline and the chaos that ensues.

" .. Okay.. Wow.. Umm is this before or after Judge Frollo goes crazy for Esmarellda?"

I can almost imagine Genie floating mid-air thinking as he responds.

" Hmm, its hard to tell at this point. You see, most of the disturbances cant be narrowed down enough to figure out if its the first story that took place here or a sequel until further research."

I follow the people till we reach the main square right in front of the famous cathedral. I study the people, they have set up a set of stairs leading to a small platform with arch of yellow flowers and banners are being set up all over. Two kids run by talking about a fire eater at a circus, a thought occurs to me. _Wait a circus..._ I turn away from the crowds of people and head to where I hear music. I follow my ears to a circle of tents and caravans with people setting up booths . I slowly walk in and a clown walks by me and I stop to let a large bear cub roll past me on a colorful ball. _If this isn't a circus, I don't know what is..._ Im about to share my findings with Genie when I hear a shout to my right.

I turn half expecting that I'm going to have to dive away again. A tall man with black hair stomps towards me. He has a narrow face and He's wearing a blue, long sleeve clothes with purple stripes. His orange cape swishes when he stops in front of me with his fists on his hips.

" What are you doing?!"

I swallow desperatly trying to come up with a reason why I'm here.

" I um..I just wanted to.. Um.. I-"

He cuts me off impatiently.

" You are supposed to be practicing in the blue tent! We have a show tonight! And have you seen Madellaine?!"

I shake my head even though I don't have a clue who Madellaine is and he tapes his foot like he's waiting for something. I swallow and start walking away like I know where to go.

" Um right, I'll head there right away and sorry.. I haven't seen her."

The Man storms off angry and I let out a sigh of relief. I would hate to be that Madellaine person when he finds her. I scan the tents until my eyes land on the blue one in the back. _I guess I should head there first..._

* * *

**_Also If you have any good unique name ideas for our heroine I would love to get you input before I decide one in the future. _**

**_Please leave a review!_**


	5. The Real Villain

**Hey, The next chapt. Should be finished in a couple days! Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Fredge101, thanks for the idea and i think your going to like this chapter. ;)**

**Guest review from 'Hi', I thank you for your support since i can't PM you. :)**

I hope you enjoy and please don't hesitate to leave a review!

* * *

I enter the blue tent to find.. Nothing.

" Umm..."

I hear a growling from above. Why are people always yelling?

" And where have you been?! Practice started ten minutes ago!"

I look up to find a woman standing on a tightrope near the ceiling and a gruff looking guy on the high platform connected to the rope. He stands there with his arms crossed as I crane my neck, his voice bellows out again.

" Well? What are you waiting for? Get up here!"

_I don't like where this is going..._ I knot the handle of the lamp to my dress, then I swallow hard as I find the ladder and start climbing. I whisper to the lamps as loudly as I dare as the man starts instructing the woman again.

" Genie, please say this wasn't your idea of a job."

Genie's voice is as loud as ever.

" I figured if your going to join a circus, you might as well have style. Plus you need to take this day to solidify yourself in this movie, so make sure not to wander off till tomorrow. Then you can explore the rest of the area.. After you do a show. Think about it, you'll have tons of fun!"

I shush him annoyed.

" Fun? There. Is. No. Net. I am going to die."

A bit more smoke comes out of the lamp and wraps around my finger, it solidifies into a silver ring with a small smooth blue gem.

" Relax, the ring will do all the work just go up and step on the rope."

I'm about to reply to him but I find myself at the top. The woman has just reached the other platform and the man is watching me. He point to the rope.

" lets hurry up, I want to eat before the show."

I nod as I slowly approach the edge, i gingerly lift my right leg and my foot hovers over the rope. _Please be right, Genie..._ I place my foot on the rope then the other. I alternate feet slowly at first, right foot, left foot, right foot. I feel like im walking on bricks and I start going fast with more ease. The man calls out.

" okay now backwards!"

I freeze, _Backwards?!_ Slowly i lift my right foot and turn till I'm facing the man again, then I slowly step back feeling relived its working. After I make it to the other side the man starts to call out but then, the angry man from before walked in and called the gruff man down. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see the Women looking at me worried.

" Child, Are you feeling alright? Normally you would have flipped to change directions, you are always boasting your talent."

My stomach drops. _I flip to just... turn around?!_ I shake my head at the lady with and grim smile. _Genie you are crazy..._ I swallow and reply to the lady.

" Im fine, I.. I guess I just feel like I should humble myself by not doing.. A flip. That's all."

She shakes her head disapprovingly, a scowl that seems right on her face appears.

" Humble yourself? Your flip is part of the reason why you are up here, the audience loves it! Also..You should would work on being on time, Perrie and I can't keep up with you all the time. Now lets see that flip, child."

I nod thinking of how i convincing i could fake being sick, the lady takes my silence as me agreement and steers me to the rope. I step onto it just as the gruff man i assume is Perrie calls up to me.

" Come down here Lass!"

I practically jump back off the rope and head towards the ladder, i give scowling lady a apologetic smile and shrug as I disappear over the _ledge. I kinda appreciate that gruff man now..._ As I reach the ground, Perrie motions to me as the man from before watches me impatiently.

" She's all yours, Sarousch."

As Perrie turns and makes his way back up the opposite ladder, I search my brain. _Sarousch.. Why does that sound familiar?_ Before I can ponder further on this, the man clears his throat.

" I am sending Madellaine to run an errand for me, I want you to follow her and report everything back to me."

I shift my feet in the dirt, racking my brain for who this girl is. I also think of Genie telling me to stay here.

" Shouldn't I be practicing for tonight's show? I'm sure she wil-"

**Sarousch cuts me off annoyed.**

" I didn't take you in just for you flips on a rope! Go make sure Madellaine id doing her part for the heist or else!"

I flinch back at his sharp voice. _Heist?_ Instantly I know who this man is, the main villain in this movie. The man grabs my arm tightly dragging me to the entrance of the tent and pushes me out.

" Do not let her see you and report back everything, understand?"

I nod rubbing my arm and the man smiles triumphantly.

" Good."

With that, I hurry to the entrance of the circus where a huge banner has been hung. I duck behind a barrel and grab the lamp.

" Genie! I know which one I'm in. It has to be the sequel! I would have said it earlier but i wanted to confirm it plus, I havent had much of a chance. Now what do I do?"

Before he responds, I hear a sigh on the other side of the barrel. I peek around it to see a girl slightly older than me perhaps with short blonde hair, wearing a pale green dress walking by. I watch the sad looking girl walk by me and it clicks. _Madellaine!_ I stand up still holding the lamp.

" Genie, I've found Madellaine! She the girl who falls in love with Quasimodo and-"

I stop, as I'm watching her I notice something seems off. As Madelline walks, her shadow is trailing behind her faithfully. I shake my head, its her shadow on the side of building that is bothering me. _With the current postiton of the sun.. How does she have a shadow on her left_? I stare at it and suddenly it changes shape to a tall man hunched over wearing a top hat. Just as quickly as it changed, it turned back to her shadow. My jaw drops again. _There's only one villain I know who can do that..._ Slowly I lift the lamp up like a phone.

" Genie, I know who the true villan of this story is.. It's Dr. Facilier."


	6. Life is a Stage

**Hey** **so ****updates for this story will be slowing down..a lot from this point on. But to make up for that, I have just written the longest chapter I've ever done.. For you readers! **

**Thanks for the reviews enjoy!**

* * *

Its silent on the other end. I tear my eyes from the shadow to glance at the lamp.

" Genie?"

He replies.

" Yea I'm here. I'm just having trouble placing the name."

I roll my eyes.

" But you are part of the league, shouldn't you know?"

His voice grows defensive.

" Hey, that's why you're here remember? You don't know every bad guy in your world off the top of your head, do you."

I give a small laugh and sigh.

" Alright, you win! He's from princess and the frog, he's also known as the Shadow Man."

I can hear the surprise in Genie's voice.

" Dr. Fecilier.. The witch doctor? Why He's only a second rate villain!"

I shake my head.

" You know some people can say that about Jafar as well."

The lamp surprisingly starts vibrating resulting in me juggling it in attempt to catch it.

" Wait just a minutes! Jafar is a-"

I shush him in disbelief. _We are not standing here rating disney villains..._

" The point is that he's here. But, why?"

Genie sighs.

" No idea but, you need to find out soon. The story could be in jeopardy soon if he's not stopped."

I nod and retie the lamp to my dress. I rush to the corner that Madellaine just disappeared Behind.

" okay, I'll follow them."

...

I watch Madellaine go inside the huge Cathedral doors and once they close, I walk over and reach out to grab the door. The lamp vibrates again and Genie's urgent voice starts.

" Stop! Dont touch that door!"

I freeze and glance at the lamp.

" Why not? They when in there!"

Genie's voice lowers to a whisper.

" the gargoyles will instantly know you don't belong here."

Gargoyles?

" But, aren't they good?"

" Yes, but they are supposed to keep the story clear of intruders. No matter who sent you. If you even so much as touch Notre Dame they will be on you and hunt you till you are gone."

I swallow nervously and glance around the square.

" Alright, I get it. Then what am I supposed to - wait, is that?"

As I am scanning the square, I spot a shadow slinking under a cart full of flowers. _So even his shadow can't enter,huh..._ I hear genie's voice again.

" what is it?"

I watch the shadow touch the stone wall of the cathedral just to recoil. I shake my head.

" Dr. Fecilier's Shadow can't go in either but it seems different than for me. Oh!"

A thought occurs to me. I glance at the cathedral then back to the shadow.

" Genie, is it possible that he can't enter because it's a church? I mean, he is a shadow of a Voodoo witch..."

Genie seems to be thinking about this for a moment.

" I could believe that. I'll make sure the rest of the league is informed of this update, it could prove useful in the future. Meanwhile keep an eye on it"

After a minute or two the shadow must have deemed it a waste of time to wait here and starts slinking back away. I glance back at the cathedral thinking about Madellaine meeting Quasimodo for the first time right this minute. _To think there's two stories going on right now..._ With that thought, I turn back to the shadow and follow him back to the circus.

I watch as the shadow creeps into a small purple tent. I make my way through the crowd of people now here to enjoy the various acts and treats that's delicious smells that fill the air.

I cautiously peek inside the purple tent. Then I see him, Dr. Fecilier.

The man reminds me of Jafar, such as being tall, skinny, mustached; and dressed in very linear black-and-red clothing. But he has purple eyes, and a thin mustache, as well as a gap between his front teeth. My hands land on what's in his hand, a Cane with a purple globe on top. It's then I notice something different about his necklace, it had some sort of purple and gold rock attached to it. I don't remember that...

I watch him spew some mumbo jumbo about some cards on the table and the other man seems very amazed by the smoke and lights behind the shadow man.

_I get it now, he's doing the same thing I'm doing..._ I back away and pull out the lamp.

" genie, I found him. He's acting like a fortune teller here at the circus. I don't know why I didn't think about it before, it really makes sense."

Genie replies immediately .

" Good job! Now we need to find out why he is here. Did anything about him seem different?"

I open my mouth to tell him about the necklace, when someone grabs my arm from behind and tugs back hard. I stumble back and turn to find Perrie standing there looking annoyed.

" What are you doing?! The show is in twenty minutes, why aren't you in costume yet?!"

I swallow, I had completely forgotten about the show.

" I was just -"

He shoves me to a wooden caravan sitting behind a cluster of tents.

" I don't really care, just go!"

With that he storms off leaving me rubbing my throbbing arm.

" Are you alright?"

I stiffen for a moment then turn to see a lady standing there watching Perrie leave. she has dark brown skin, raven-black hair, and striking emerald green eyes . Her hair is tied back with a pink ribbon. Shes also wearing a white top with a teal and gold bodice, along with a purple sarong and white petticoat.

I then notice she wears a golden hoop earring on her left ear, a golden bangle on her left wrist, and matching bracelet and anklet on both her right hand and right ankle. I instantly recognize her. _Esmeralda..._

" Its okay, I won't hurt you."

I was confused for a second then I realize She took my stunned, silent, awe of her as fear. I snap out of it and smile.

" Oh no, sorry! I'm fine really. Thank you though."

She studies me for a moment. After a moment of awkward silence and her staring at me I clear my throat as politely as I know how to.

" What's wrong? Do I have mud on me or something?"

She smile and puts her fist on her chin thoughtfully.

" Oh nothing, I just get this sense that you are more than you appear to be."

I shift foot to foot nervously.

" nope, I'm just a girl.. Working in a travelling circus.. That's all."

_Yea that doesn't sound weird at all..._The gypsy raised a slightly amused eyebrow.

" Really?"

I admittedly nod a bit too enthusiastically and she laughs starting to walk away.

" Alright then, I'll just leave you with a tip from a fellow performer. Life's act is too short to stay to the script, sometimes you just need to improvise."

With that she winks and walks away leaving me to process the whole encounter. _I just spoke with Esmeralda and she gave me some cryptic life lesson ..and the best I could was flounder and stare?_ I shake my head at myself. _Real Smooth..._

Nearby clapping reminds me of the show so I turn to go get changed in whatever Im supposed to wear when I spot Madellaine.. Walking into the Shadow man's tent. _That can't be right..._ I edge over to it just after the flaps of the entrance close. I lean in close so I can listen. I hear a male voice.

" I know why you are here, and the good news is that I can help you get it."

I hear Madellaine confused response.

" I don't know about-"

cuts her off.

" Just look around, at the crowds and listen to the cheering. Madellaine, the tightrope walker master !"

At first Im confused then it dawns on me. He's showing her just like he does with Tiana! I focus again and realized I missed something. Dr. Fecilier is talking again.

" All you have to do is play your part in Sarousch's plan and I'll make your dream come true. He's happy, you're happy.. It's a win, win."

_Sarousch?_ I think about the movie. I know he wants to steal the Bell called La fe ale from Notre Dame but in the end, Madellaine and Quasimodo stop them. _So the shadow man is helping Sarousch..._ Madellaine starts to respond.

" You can do that?"

I bite my bottom lip, she's caving in.I think about that life lesson a moment ago, improvise._ I have to stop her..._I glance around trying to think of something but Nothing comes to mind. I hear Madellaine again.

" Well..."

I squeeze my eyes shut and burst through the closed tent entrance.

" Stop!"

I open my eyes to see the two of them staring at me.

The shadow man looks at me like I just ruined his day. _Hopefully I do..._ He step closer.

" You can wait your turn, I'm busy with another customer right now."

I ignore him and turn to Madelaine who look surprised to see me.

" Madellaine, don't make any deals with him. He's bad news."

Dr. Fecilier starts shoving me out and I push forward as he tries to talk to Madallaine.

" Don't worry about superstitions and gossip lets just talk details."

I sidestep him and turn back to the girl.

" But.. What about.. Quasimodo?"

She looks at me confused.

" The bellringer? What about him?"

_Oh, right.. She hasn't fallen in love with him yet..._ I sigh.

" Listen this is going to sound strange but you really should consider walking out of tent right now."

Someone grabs my arm from behind. I turn to him. I talk to him like I would a small child.

" Fecilier, Not now. I'm trying to talk."

I can see his anger grow as I turn back to Madellaine, I point to the man behind me.

" You can't trust the shadow Man. Go, or you might be caught up in something you will regret for the rest of your life."

At my words the man behind me freezes. After a moment Madellaine nods and hurried out, leaving me with . After a moment I hear him angrily talk as he grabs his staff.

" Who are you and how do you do you know that name?"

_oops..._

_...10 minutes later..._

I snort in disbelief with my heart racing. I yell at the lamp tied to whats left of my tattered singed dress.

" Second rate, huh? Was that before or after he tried to kill me?"

The lamp vibrates in response and I jump to avoid another Demon possessed card and a flaming voodoo mask aimed straight at my head.

" Genie, what do I do? If we don't end this soon, the city will be destroyed.. Again!"

Genie's voice carries over the sounds of chaos.

" We need to find his source of power."

I glance at the man standing on a high platform and I remember his necklace. _That's it!_

" Genie, when I shake this lamp.. Can you help me get to 's level?"

Genie replies.

" Can a street rat marry a princess?"

I roll my eyes and smile.

" great, wait for my signal."

I rush through the crowd of panicking circus folk straight towards the tall crazed man surrounded by purple smoke. He eyes me annoyed.

" I don't know who you are girl, but you're getting on my nerves."

I duck as a shadow ball is fired at me. The man raises his cane.

" I mean it, you don't know who you're messing with!"

I shake the lamp and blue smoke comes pouring out and rises me above to the level of the Shadow man. I can't help but smirk at his stunned face.

" Ditto."

With that, I reach out and snatch the necklace from around his neck. Genie's blue smoke starts to lower me as the man starts to yell, grabbing at air in attempt to get the necklace back.

" NOOOOOOO"

The purple smoke starts to darken to black as the cards around us start to turn to smoke. I watch as the black smoke starts to swirl around Dr. Fecilier, he starts yelling in a panic.

" No, I can still- Please- Ursula, give me another chance! Wait- Nooo!"

The smoke swallowed the man up and I look down at the necklace to find its a shell. Did he say Ursula? The lamp vibrates.

" Sooo.. Did we win?"

I laugh and glance at the spot where the shadow man and the smoke disappeared just moments before.

" I.. Think so?"

...

I step back into my room carrying the necklace and the lamp to find Genie waiting for me. He rushes up and gives me giant hug.

" Oof!"

_I think i know how Aladdin feels about hugs now..._ Genie looks me over with a grin.

" Great job, I knew you could do it!"

He looks at the necklace in my hand, I hand it to him for him to study it. I nod to it.

" I'm pretty sure he mentioned something about Ursula. Do you think she had something to do with him being there?"

He nods and stashes the necklace in a puff of smoke.

" Possibly, the rest of the league and myself will study it after we make sure the story is ok still. This shell definitely looks like her work, being a fellow witch and all. It could also mean we havent seen the last of Dr. Fecilier either."

I nod thinking. _So what else is going on?_ Genie changes to look like a gameshow announcer and holds a microphone up to me.

"So, what'd you think of it?"

I give a small smile and shrug.

" I guess I could do it again."

Genie laughs and gives me a noogie.

" And you thought you were gonna die."

I roll my eyes as I hear my parents call for me impatiently. I glance at Genie confused. He snaps his fingers and I find myself back in jeans and a t-shirt with my jacket in my hands. I glance at the time to realize no more than a minute or two has past since I stepped into the mirror. _No way..._ Genie winks.

" you might miss the movie if you don't hurry."

I smile as I nod and rush out to meet my parents. _I could get used to this..._

* * *

Please be sure to leave a review! ( it may encourage me to prioritize updating this story before,my others ;D hint, hint)


End file.
